


The Unfortunate Event Concerning Basilton Pitch, Simon Snow, and a Plate of Scones at Midnight

by cinnamonchic (orphan_account)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fifth Year, Friends to Lovers, M/M, scones!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cinnamonchic
Summary: What will happen when Baz puts his heart on the line for one very special Simon Snow?Otherwise known as: The Time Baz Tried To Seduce Simon Snow With Scones.





	

_This is not a good idea, this is not a good idea,_ Baz thought as he carried the plate – containing a single scone – down to the football pitch. But even though a large part of Baz was screaming at him to retreat, to turn around, a smaller part of him was whispering for him to _stay,_ that _it’ll all work out._  
  
And even though he was nervous and panicky and a whole lot anxious, for a reason unbeknownst to him Baz had decided to listen to that tiny, hopeful whisper. And it was because of that sliver of hope that he had left a note on Simon’s pillow telling him to come down to the football pitch, and was now carrying a single scone down to the pitch in the middle of the night, trying to get there before Simon. Baz looked down at the scone intently. _You have to work._ The scone didn’t respond. Thankfully  
  
Surrounded by silence, hurrying through the empty school grounds, Baz took a moment to review his plan.   
  
He had taken the time to write a note (a rather embarrassing note) confessing his feelings for Simon, which he had then baked into the scone. It wasn’t one of his best plans, not by a long shot, but he had read a book in which the main character had baked a note in a cookie for the person she was in love with, and at the time, Baz had thought it sounded romantic. Now, however, he thought it sounded bizarre. Who the hell _bakes_ a note into a scone? Baz sighed. There were an infinite number of things that could go wrong with his plan, and Baz was prepared for the worst.  
  
Once Baz reached the pitch and placed the plate gently in the middle, where Simon would be sure to see it, he shot back to the bleachers. Now came the hard part: waiting. Baz swallowed, nervously wringing his shirt between his hands. _It’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be all right._ If only he believed himself. He may be a mage, but Baz couldn’t tell the future, no matter how hard he tried. And he tried oh so hard.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Baz spotted a flash of bronze, breaking him out of his bout of self-pity and effectively silencing his thoughts altogether. Turning his head, Baz peeked from behind the bleachers at Snow, who was just entering the field. As Snow came into view, Baz muttered a silent prayer for his racing heart. Forget sunlight, moonlight did wonders for Snow. His hair shone like bronze weaved with gold, and Baz had to physically remember to breathe. He watched from his hiding place as Simon’s eyes found the scone on the lone plate in the middle of the pitch. Even from a distance, Baz could see Simon’s eyes light up once he saw the scone, and he had to stifle a laugh.  
  
Every inch of him practically tingling with anticipation, Baz watched as Simon picked up the scone from the plate, looked around, shrugged, and then ate….   
  
_No._   
  
Baz blinked. He blinked again. _No,_ he thought, incredulously, certain that what he just saw had been some crazy trick of the light. Certain that he did not just see Simon pop the _whole entire thing_ into his mouth. Certain that, right now, he _wasn’t_ seeing Simon chew the scone, seemingly unaware that it was anything but a normal scone. _No. Simon did Not just EAT my note._ Baz stared at Simon, mouth gaping and eyes squinted, positive that at any second now Snow would cock his head and scrunch up his nose, realizing that he had just eaten a (rather large) piece of paper. But Simon’s confused or disgusted expression never came. Instead, Baz watched in awe as Simon swallowed, sat up, brushed off his hands on his pants, and walked off the pitch.  
  
_Simon Snow. What are you?_

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!! leave a comment if u liked it ;)


End file.
